With the development of display technology, applications of display panels become more and more diversified. Display panels are adopted not only as regular-shaped screens for cell phones and computers, etc., but also as irregular-shaped or odd-shaped screens for wearable devices, such as smart watches.
A display region of an existing regular-shaped screen includes a plurality of pixel units with a same dimension. An irregular-shaped screen is designed based on the existing regular-shaped screen, in which an irregular-shaped display region is defined by an irregular-shaped boundary and a region beyond the irregular-shaped boundary is covered with opaque materials. Thus, pixel units located at the edge or the contour of the display region are divided by the irregular-shaped boundary, in which a portion of the pixel unit for displaying images, i.e., a display portion of the pixel unit, exhibits an irregular shape. Further, at the edge of the display region, the display portion of each pixel unit divided by the irregular-shaped boundary has a different shape and dimension, which results a color shift at the edge of the irregular-shaped screen. The color shift causes an obvious corrugated edge in the image displayed on the irregular-shaped screen, and significantly degrades the display performance at the edge of the irregular-shaped screen accordingly.
The disclosed array substrate and display panel thereof are directed to solve one or more problems in the art.